Please Make Me Walk Again
by Kathi-san
Summary: Tsunade looked up. "Sasuke, I'm so sorry, but there's a good chance that you'll never walk again..."...."WHAT!" Wait a minute, what's this? Sakura is Sasuke's nurse? Will all the extra time spent with him spark a budding romance? SasuSaku - Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

**Before I start: A note of apology to all those people who asked for a sequel to my other story - "The path of true love never did run smooth". I know I told you I would make one, but I was working on this story first, and sorry to say, I was also just way more syked to get this one going first! so IM SORRY! I don't like to put too much writing before a fic, so there will be more info on it at the end of this chapter. **

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

**-- -- -- --**

_...What happened?..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Where am I?..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...What are these noises I'm hearing?..._

...

...

...

..._UUGGGHHHH! What is that incessant pain in my head?!..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Uchiha Sasuke woke up in Konoha Hospital, clad in a pristine white hospital gown and laying down on a bed with pristine white sheets.

Having not opened his eyes for quite some time, the lighting in the room was almost blinding. He slowly opened his eyes and squinted upwards. The sight that he saw above him took his breath away. Hovering a few inches over his bed was the most beautiful face he'd ever seen.

A girl with pink hair and beautiful jade green eyes stood over him, smiling down at him.

"Sasuke-sama! You're awake!" She said softly.

Still getting used to the light in the room, all Sasuke could decipher was her face surrounded by a bright light, giving her somewhat a holy look.

_..._

_..._

_...Is this an angel??..._

_..._

_..._

Now properly adjusted to the light, Sasuke opened his eyes fully. Looking with new eyes at the girl, he saw that she was wearing a white nurse's outfit, and her pink hair was tied back neatly in a bun.

"Let me just adjust your drip for you..." Angel girl said to him, and with that reached up with both hands and leaned forward, pushing her perky, rounded breasts in his direction. she fiddled with the bag of fluid inside the plastic bag hanging on the metal pole.

...

...

_...Wow, the angel girl has quite a rack too..._

_..._

_..._

Sasuke, Angel girl's breasts pretty much in his face, and his natural male instincts kicking in, began to blush. His heart rate went up a few beats, getting gradually faster. The heart rate monitor bleeped faster and faster.

"Oh dear, Uchiha-sama, are you alright?" The angel girl said frowning at the heart rate monitor. "Oh, I don't like this at all, your heart rate is pretty fast...and you're very pink...maybe you also have a fever?"

Sasuke stopped and stared. Angel girl now standing further away, his heart rate went back down. Sasuke cleared his throat before he spoke.

"W-Wait.." He croaked. "What do you mean, also? What else do I have?!"

Angel girl smiled. "I'll introduce myself first. My name is Sakura, Haruno Sakura. For your entire stay in Hospital, I will be your nurse and take care of you to the best of my ability!"

"A-And why am I even in hospital? I don't remember what happened..."

Sakura looked down. "Surely you remember the mission you were on, ne?"

Sasuke nodded, his eyes fixed on Sakura's. _What is angel girl, I mean Sakura, not telling me?_

She took a deep breath. "While you were on your mission, you were injured, badly...A few of your ribs were broken and both of your legs were almost completely shattered..."

Sasuke looked down. Ripping the bedsheets off, he looked down and saw both of his legs bound up in leg braces. He couldn't move them at all. It was almost as if he was paralyzed from the waist down. He stared on in horror.

"Oh, those leg braces are only temporary until your legs heal up. Don't worry, you'll be out of them in no time..." Sakura smiled but still had a look of uncertainty across her face.

_She's still not telling me something..._ Sasuke thought.

"Sa!" Sakura said, sitting down in the chair beside Sasuke. "Sasuke-sama, I must say, I am honored to be looking after Konoha's most famous teenager, if it's not too unprofessional to say!"

_Damn,_ Sasuke thought_, I was hoping she wouldn't recognize me..._

Sasuke was in reality not only now a fully fledged shinobi, but also the brother of the founder of the Uchiha corporation, the most famous company in all of Konoha. In addition, he was constantly in all the girls magazines, and classed as a heart throb.

"Please," He began "Call me Sasuke, or Sasuke-kun..." He asked her.

"Oh, Gomen nasai.." Sakura said, blushing a little. "Well, Sasuke-kun, is there anything I can bring you? Do you have any relatives that you would like me to call?"

Sasuke sighed. "Yeah, I should probably tell Itachi about this..."

Itachi, being the founder of Uchiha corps., was extremely wealthy. He had more money than any other person in Konoha. He came in wearing the fanciest clothes from the top designers in Japan, and waited outside the hospital ward.

Sakura had to admit she was happy to be the nurse of Sasuke, the brother of Itachi. Sakura at this point was extremely poor, so a big rich customer coming in for her to take care of was perfect. Plus, she had had hardly any people to take care of that month, and the more people she looked after, the more she got paid.

"Itachi-sama!" Sakura greeted with a bow as he entered the ward. "Pleased to meet you! My name is Haruno Sakura, and I will be taking care of your brother Sasuke for the time that he's in hospital!"

Itachi looked her up and down, and smiled inwardly to himself. "Pleasure!" he said in a fake pleased voice.

"Well, Your brother Sasuke is just over here..."

Itachi followed Sakura over to Sasuke's bed and tutted, frowning slightly.

"Ohhh, my poor little brother..." He said almost patronizingly. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What ever happened to you?"

"Just got beat up a little in a mission is all..." Sasuke said, looking almost embarrassed and frowning up at him.

Sakura cleared her throat. "Ano...To be more specific, two of his ribs are broken, and both his legs are pretty much shattered. He'll be wearing leg braces for the next few weeks I'm afraid, but I'm sure we can get him out of bed in no time!"

At that moment, Tsunade walked over to Sasuke's hospital bed where they were all standing.

"Ahem, Sakura, There's no point in giving him false hopes now, is there?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, his jaw dropping a little.

"Now wait just a second..." he began, "I knew you were hiding something from me! Start talking, NOW."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out of her mouth. She tried again in vain, until finally she just hung her head, unable to tell Sasuke the terrible news.

Tsunade sighed and shook her head. "Well, seeing as Sakura isn't going to speak, I'll just tell you for her then, even though she IS your nurse..." she said, shooting a bad look at Sakura.

Sasuke sat up further in bed. "What? What is it? What are you not telling me?!"

Tsunade looked up. "Sasuke-kun, I'm so sorry, but it looks like there's a pretty good chance that you'll never walk again..."

Sasuke stared on with glistening eyes, while a few tears coming from Sakura splashed onto the floor in front of her.

-- -- -- --

**Awwww, poor Sasuke! BUT you never know, will Sasuke be able to walk again? Who knows?! (giggles) Oh alright, I do, but I'm not going to tell you! You will have to find that out for yourself in the next chapter! Will all this extra time spent with Sasuke spark a budding romance, even with somebody (maybe temporarily) paralyzed? Also, the next chapter will be a lot longer. This was just to set it up kinda!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XD**

**Do not read below unless you wanted a sequel to "The Path of True Love Never Did Run Smooth":**

**Again, apologies readers, I started to write it, but then read it and thought "This is really bad..." so scrapped it. The problem is, I couldn't think of a solid plot line without making Sasuke look bad, which I _really _don't want to do, so yes. Until I think of a new plot line, it may be on hold. I am so sorry, please don't hate me... D:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!**

**Thankyou so much to all of you who read and a special thanks to those of you who reviewed aswell! It means a lot to me, Thankyou! :)**

**-- -- -- --**

"W-What?" Sasuke stuttered, still in shock, staring up at Tsunade.

"Sakura?" Tsunade sighed. "As his nurse it's_ your _job to do so..."

Sakura looked up and briefly brushed a few tears away from her cheeks. "Along with your other injuries, the bottom vertebrae of your spine has also been fractured..." She began slowly. "People have recovered and been able to walk from this kind of fracture before, but most of the time it results in paralysis..."

Sasuke stared down at the sheets infront of him, avoiding anyone's eyes. He was still half in denial. Was this a dream? This couldn't be happening, could it?

A few more tears came down Sakura's face. "I-I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun! I tried to tell you, but I couldn't seem to get it out, and I..." Sakura hiccupped and wiped her face again.

Meanwhile, Itachi was gazing off in the distance, seemingly lost in thought. "So, is there anything we can do?"

"Happily, yes!" Sakura began, speaking in a happier voice. "Sasuke can have different sorts of antidotes to help his body heal the fracture quicker or better, and If he gets some excercise and tries to walk a little, it may trigger some recovery to his vertebrae. Ontop of this there are different excercises he can do, and our research team is developing a new jutsu that they think may help stop paralysis. I'll be helping Sasuke through all of his therapy, and I promise, I will do everything within my power to get him walking again!"

Itachi looked at his watch. "Sa, I have a very important meeting with one of my clients today which I cannot be late for, so I have to leave now." He put one hand on Sasuke's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. "Sasuke, I sincereley hope you get better, alright?"

"Oh, Itachi, There's a release form I need you to sign!" Sakura piped up. "Please follow me!" Sakura led Itachi to a high counter that was just outside Sasuke's ward.

Itachi sighed. "Alright...as long as it's quick."

Itachi took around 3 minutes to sign the release forms. He handed the pen and paper back to Sakura.

"Here, I wanted to give you a tip for being such a dedicated nurse to Sasuke" Itachi began. Taking out some money, he placed 5,000 yen into her hand. "I want you to personally make _sure _that Sasuke is walking again."

"Five thousand yen...?!" Sakura began "Itachi-sama are you sure?"

Itachi simply nodded. "The main reason I gave it to you though, is because you're such a beautiful girl..." And before Sakura could say anything, he reached behind her and groped her butt, quickly and swiftly, so that nobody else would see.

Sakura jumped, her eyes widening and her mouth opening a little. She stared up at Itachi. She tried to say something but no words came out, her mouth gupping like a fish.

"And there's more of _that_," Itachi added gesturing to the money, "Where it came from if you know what I mean..." With that, he smirked and walked away down the corridor.

Being just outside Sasuke's ward, which incidentally had the door open, Sasuke had seen everything. He scowled at his brother as he walked away. Sakura stood in that same spot, gazing at the ground. She quickly tied her hair up in a new, neater bun, dusted her Nurse's dress of slightly and took a deep breath as if brushing everything off before she walked back into Sasuke's ward.

"Well, Sasuke-kun, I have your medicine right here and..."

"Listen, Sakura, _do not_ let my brother take advantage of you." Sasuke interrupted her. "Seriously, I've seen it happen a thousand times before, and it's never ended up well."

"Oh...y-you saw that...?" Sakura began.

Sasuke nodded. "I don't want to see another innocent person get hurt because of him."

Sakura smiled warmly at him. "Arigato, Sasuke-kun!"

After this, Sasuke turned his gaze back to the bed sheets infront of him. Sakura frowned sadly. "H-How are you feeling...?" She asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "Just, I still can't believe it, is all...I'll never walk again..."

"Don't say that! There is still a chance we can get you walking again! I am going to personally make sure you are walking again Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled meekly. "Well, Arigato..." he said, although he still didn't seem convinced.

"Listen, I'm also a 24 hour nurse," Sakura told him. "I'll be with you the entire time to make _sure_ you'll heal up again. I'll be sleeping on the futon on the floor next to you, so even if you need anything in the middle of the night, you can always wake me up and ask!"

"Arigato" Sasuke repeated. He then smiled up at her.

"Well, it's time for your first dose of our antidote" Sakura said, tapping a syringe to make sure it worked. "This may sting a little, so I'm sorry..."

Sakura held Sasuke's arm in her hand while she quickly stuck in the needle and injected in the fluid. Sasuke winced but made no sound. Afterwards, Sakura took out a cotton wool ball with some disenfectant on it and cleaned where she had injected him.

"There we go, that should help heal you..."

Sakura stood there for a few seconds. And awkward silence developed between them. Sakura looked at her watch.

"Oh, are you hungry? They're serving dinner downstairs in the cafeteria, would you like me to bring you something?"

Sasuke was too depressed to eat. How could he think of food after such a thing had happened to him? He shook his head. "Iie, Arigato, I don't feel very hungry tonight..."

"Come on!" Sakura persisted. "I'm sure you'll feel a hundred times better once you've had something to eat! And besides, I'm hungry too, so I'll eat with you!"

"No listen, you really shouldn't..."

"I'll bring you up something nice!" Sakura interrupted him, running out of the ward.

Sasuke sighed. In reality, he really was hungry, but at the same time didn't feel like doing anything except moping around in self pity.

Five minutes later, Sakura returned with two bowls of steaming ramen in her hands. She placed a bed table on Sasuke's bed and placed the ramen bowl ontop along with some chopsticks, then sitting down in the chair next to him and placing her ramen in her lap.

"Well, I have to admit, this does smell good..." Sasuke began

"Itadakimasu!" Sakura said cheerily before picking up her chopsticks and slurping down her ramen.

"Mmmm...This is actually really good..." Sasuke said in between his slurps.

"It is, isn't it!"

The two ate in silence for a while before Sakura broke the silence. "So, what is the Uchiha Corporation? I've never actually known, what does it do?"

Sasuke gulped down a mouthfull of soup. "Simply put, it trains and hires the most highly skilled ANBU members in Konoha."

"So do you live with your brother?"

"Hai. He doesn't really care about me much though, he never pays much attention to me. All he cares about is all the women he screws over..."

Sakura looked at him sympathetically. _I wonder what happened to his parents..._ she thought.

"Oh, my parents were both killed when I was very small." Sasuke said as if reading her mind.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry..."

Sasuke shook his head. "It's alright, it's all in the past now." He swallowed a mouthfull of noodles. "So what about you, who do you live with?"

Sakura blushed slightly. "Well, ahem, right now, I'm living with my parents..."

Sasuke's eyes widened a little.

"Yes, I know, I'm 21 and _I'm living with my parents..."_ Sakura said with a light laugh. "But I don't have enough money to move into my own place yet, so that's why I have this internship here at Konoha hospital."

Sasuke nodded understandingly. "I could go and get my own place if I wanted, but I know that it wouldn't be that nice, and besides, when my brother owns a huge mansion I don't feel the need to move out."

The two talked together for the rest of their meal, gradually getting to know each other a little better, and slowly, Sasuke felt himself warming up to her. There was no longer that awkward hang in the air between them, and even though Sasuke had been told he may never walk again in his life, he was starting to feel slightly happier already.

Over by the door of the ward, two nurses watched on as they ate.

"Did you hear about Sasuke's case? He's never going to be able to walk again!" said the nurse on the right.

"Aa. I don't know why Sakura is so committed to helping him, being a 24 hour nurse for him and everything..." Said the other.

"I know! It's obviously a hopeless case. If I were her, I would only be that committed if he could walk again, I mean, how are you supposed to date someone in a wheelchair?"

"Ahhh, he does look dreamy though doesn't he..."

"Mmmmhhmmm..."

Sakura then noticed the two nurses staring at them and frowned slightly. They scurried off when they realized they had been caught.

Sakura yawned. "It's getting late..." She said "And I have to be up at 5 tommorrow! I think I'm gonna go to bed."

Sasuke nodded.

"Ja, I'll be right back then!" She said, and sauntered off down the corridor.

Sasuke sighed. He wasn't tired at all. He wish he had done something to make him tired. All he had done that entire day was sit in a bed. He took the time to look at his surroundings. There were two other patients in the room with him. A man who looked in his mid forties, and a girl who looked around seven. They were both sleeping soundly. _Lucky_, Sasuke thought.

A few seconds later, Sakura returned back into the room. Her long pink hair was now down, and flowing past her shoulders to the middle of her back. Sasuke couldn't help thinking how beautiful her hair was, but also couldn't help wondering whether it was natural or not.

He then looked down and snickered slightly. Sakura was wearing pink, matching bunny printed pyjamas.

"What? What are you lauging at!" She demanded.

"Heh, Bunnies?!" Sasuke said, only just managing to stifle a laugh.

"What's wrong with bunnies?!"

"Well, the only people who really wear bunny pyjamas are little seven year old girls with gold ringlets, and even then it was,...kinda funny" Sasuke laughed.

Sakura put one hand on her hip. "Okay, laugh all you want then, but the bunny PJ's are staying!"

Sasuke noticed she was holding a cup and pill in her hands. "Look," she said, "I figured you might be able to not sleep. It's common for people who haven't been out of bed, so here. This pill will help you sleep." She held out the pill and the cup of water, which Sasuke took.

"Arigato.." He said before putting the pill in his mouth and gulping down some water.

Sakura took the used cup and threw it in the trash. Then walking over the far wall, she switched off the lights, turning the room to a black ink.

She felt her way along the wall until she came to her futon on the ground, which she lay down upon, pulling the duvet up over her body.

She yawned again. "Remember, if you need anything in the night, just wake me up, Sasuke..." She said sleepily.

"I will." Sasuke replied. "Goodnight Sakura."

"Goodnight..." Sakura said quietly, seemingly almost already asleep.

Sasuke relaxed back among his pillows. A black shadow of sadness seemed to wash over him again, as the news hit him once more.

"_You'll never walk again...you'll never walk again...you'll never walk again.." _The words echoed over and over again in his head.

Slowly he felt himself feeling dizzy and succumbing to the sleeping pill he had taken.

Sasuke didn't know if he would ever walk again. He didn't know what the rest off his life would be like. But he did now know one thing. If he was going to have a nurse, he wouldn't have any other nurse that was the dedicated, committed Sakura that now slept on the ground next to him.

-- -- -- --

**Well, Sasuke doesn't have feelings for Sakura yet, but he definitely likes her as a person!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! - Sasuke recieves a visit from some of his friends, and what happens when the paparazzi get a hold of some pictures of Sasuke, the most famous teenager in Konoha, in his delicate state. What will they think of Sakura looking after him? Sasuke finally starts his treatment to heal up, but does it seem like anything is working? **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and let's try get 7 reviews by next time, ne?! The more reviews I get, the faster I update! **

**Thankyou for reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys!**

**Well,I didn't get the 7 reviews I was hoping for,... :(**

**BUT, I'm not going to give up my story just because I didn't get that many reviews! Of course not! And I think my story is good enough to get more reviews in the future, at least, I didn't think it was that bad.. heheh**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

**-- -- -- --**

Sakura awoke at 5 A.M. the next morning by her alarm clock which sat on the ground next to her. Yawning and stretching, she looked over to her left where Sasuke lay. He was still sound asleep, his eyes closed and his mouth a little open, his breathing heavy. Still sleep-fogged, she got up and stumbled toward the women's locker room where she had a shower and got changed into her nurses uniform.

Walking back out and tying her hair back in a bun at the same time, she looked over at Sasuke again. He was still sound asleep.

"Yosh, I still have time..." Thought Sakura. Quickly, she picked up her bag and hurried out of the ward, where she ran down the corridors and exited the hospital.

Sakura ran on down the street as fast as her legs would carry her. If she was going to do this, she was going to have to do it fast. Her shift at the hospital started soon, and she couldn't afford to be late.

Finally, she came across her house, the house that her mother and father who she was living with also lived in.

Sakura's mother had a brain tumor, and was extremely ill. She could no longer do any of the daily things a person does, such as washing up, or cleaning, and getting up and down the stairs. Sakura's father was there to help her, along with another nurse who stayed by her side.

Opening the door with the key, she slowly walked in and looked around. She walked up the stairs to her parent's bedroom where Sakura's mother lay asleep.

Sakura smiled and walked over to her, placing one of her hands on her cheek. Her mother woke up almost immediately, opening her eyes to greet her.

"Okaa-san! How are you feeling?" Sakura said with an anxious smile.

"Ohh, I've been better, but I'm okay..." She said sleepily.

Sakura smiled again. "Well, here I've brought you some more medicine - This should help you become a little more active..."

"Arigato..."

"I do hope you get better Okaa-san...I wish I could stay here and help look after you, but I have this one job at the hospital right now and..."

"SSShhh..." Sakura's mother interrupted her. "It's alright. I'll be fine! I have your father, and my nurse also. Now don't worry about me, You'll be late for your shift if you stay too long."

Sakura looked at her watch. "Hai." She leant down and gave her mother a quick kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back to see you again sometime soon. I love you, Okaa-san." Sakura got up and made her way out the door.

"I love you too." Her mother said back as she left the room.

Even though Sakura was extremely busy, she still made time for her mother. It was the one strongest commitment she had made outside the hospital, to care for her mother.

Coming back into the hospital ward, she saw that Sasuke was still asleep. She walked over to him, and smiled down at him. Sakura had only just realized then how handsome he was. He looked so peacefull sleeping and she regretted having to wake him up.

She placed one hand on his shoulder and shook it gently. "Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly to see Sakura standing over him. "O-Ohio, Sakura..." He said sleepily.

"Today we're going to help you on your way to walking a little bit more!" Sakura said as Sasuke sat up in bed. "I'm afraid I have to give you another shot of the medicine again, but it will help your body heal itself faster."

Sasuke nodded and held out his arm. He winced as Sakura stuck in the needle and injected the fluid, but made no sound.

Suddenly, Naruto burst through the doors running up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke! I got here as soon as I could when I heard the news! How are you feeling?"

"Uhh, I'm fine, thanks..." Sasuke said looking slightly annoyed.

"Well, I'm going to make _sure_ you are walking again! Beleive it!" Naruto shouted, so loud it annoyed the other patients in the ward.

"Ssshh, Naruto, you're annoying the other patients!"

"Ohh, um, by the way you two..." Naruto began with an uncertain look on his face. "You guys should take a look at this..."

Naruto held out a copy of a trashy tabloid magazine on an open page. Sakura's eyes widened to twice their size when she saw the contents of the page.

On the page there was a picture of Sakura sleeping on her futon on the ground next to Sasuke who was also sleeping. From the looks of it, the photo must have been taken through the window while they were both asleep. The picture however, did not shock Sakura as much as the text underneath. Underneath the picture read:

_It was hard, but our scouts managed to snap a picture of Sasuke in his delicate state in the hospital! Nurses from the hospital say that Sasuke's lower vertebrae is fractured and that he may never walk again! _

_And who is looking after him? None other than this pink haired little skank, Haruno Sakura, who serves as his 24 hour nurse, and EVEN sleeps next to him! Judging by the size of her forehead, it looks like all she's going to do is scare Sasuke, not help heal him._

_So now that all you dedicated Sasuke fans know, Sasuke is in a very delicate place right now, and deserves a lot of love and attention! So if you can, drop by and give him a visit sometime, and bring him lots of gifts! We know he will appreciate it, and if you are somehow not allowed up to his ward, then leave your gift at the desk for someone else to give to him! _

_Remember to make Sasuke feel special!_

Sakura simply shook her head and handed the magazine over to Sasuke, who read it. He read it for a few seconds and then sighed and frowned.

"Kuso, I _knew_ they would find me somehow! Damnit, why can't they just leave me alone!"

"Atleast they didn't call you a pink haired skank with a huge forehead, OWWW!" Naruto cried out as he was hit around the back of the head.

Suddenly, Tsunade came bustling through the door, her arms absolutely full of presents, cards and different assorted gifts.

"Here, Sasuke..." She huffed, "These are from the fangirls...I told them they weren't allowed to come up and see you, but as a compromise I had to give you all their gifts they gave you." Tsunade dumped all the gifts on the table infront of his bed.

Sakura looked on in awe at just how many gifts there were. Looking down, something caught her eye. One of the presents had her name on it!

"Hey, this one's addressed to me!" Sakura said smiling, and picking the gift up in her hands. It was a square box shaped present, wrapped in pink paper. Sakura read the gift tag out aloud.

"To Sakura, Thankyou for taking such good care of Sasuke-kun! I hope you like your gift."

"Uhh, Sakura, I wouldn't open tha..." Sasuke began, but was too late.

As Sakura opened the box, a splash of bright red paint shot out from inside it, hitting her full on in the face. She stood there with her eyes closed, still holding the box in her hands for a few seconds. Sasuke, Naruto and Tsunade all stared on in shock, worried about what she would do next.

However, she didn't blow up as they had expected her to. She simply put the box down, and with both her hands, wiped some of the paint off of her face. "Well, I'm going to go get myself cleaned up then!" She said, and walked out of the ward to the women's locker room, quiet and collected.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "Whoa, I thought she was going to go crazy! You should see how hard she hits me when I say the slightest thing wrong!"

Sasuke only just managed to stifle a laugh. "Heh, it was funny though..."

After ten minutes, Sakura returned. By this time, Naruto had left, and Tsunade gone back to work, so Sasuke was left alone.

Walking in with a clipboard in her hands, she studied the schedule that was infront of her.

"Okay, so today..."

"Uhh, Sakura?" Sasuke interrupted her.

Sakura looked up from the paper. "Yes?"

"Uhh.. ummm, I have to go..."

Sakura tilted her head to one side in confusion. "go?"

"I, I mean, I have to go to the bathroom..."

Sakura's head went back upright and her eyes shot wide open. "Ohhh!! I was just going to address that!" She said with a light laugh. "I think you would rather go yourself than having to use bedpans, right?"

"Aa..." Sasuke's face was as red as a tomato.

"Well, we have a solution for you then!" Sakura went to the closet by the door and pulled out a folded up wheel chair. She unfolded it, and wheeled it towards Sasuke.

"The bathroom has about 8 handles all over the walls, and the arms of the wheel chair also go down, so I think you'll have no problem going by yourself."

"Arigato..."

"I'll have to help you get in of course" Sakura added. "Here, let me help you."

Sakura moved Sasuke's legs so that they were dangling over the side of the bed. Then, bringing her arms underneath his arms and wrapping them around his torso, basically embracing him in a hug, she lifted him off the bed and over into the wheel chair. Sasuke couldn't help blushing slightly as her breasts pressed against his chest.

"There we go!" She said, standing up again. "I think this will be great for you, because not only will you be able to go to the bathroom by yourself, but you can also explore the hospital a little, you know, move around!"

"Arigato, Sakura..." Sasuke said sadly. Now sitting in a wheel chair for the first time, gloom swept over him as he imagined himself having to get used to it every day.

Sakura saw his expression. Bending down to his level, she placed a caring hand on his shoulder. "Listen, Sasuke, don't think that you're going to have to get used to this, I will personally make _absolute certain_ that you are walking again."

Sasuke smiled up at her. "Arigato" he said again.

"Sa, the bathroom is just over there!" Sakura said pointing over to a door on the opposite wall of the ward.

Sasuke wheeled himself over to the door and then inside. To his surprise, he found Sakura was right, and it was actually extremely easy to go to the bathroom by himself. He wheeled himself back out again to find Sakura waiting for him back in the ward.

"See, wasn't so bad, was it?!" Sakura said cheerily. Sasuke shook his head and smiled.

"Well, you can take a little ride around the hospital if you want! Maybe get to know some of the other patients?" Sakura suggested.

Five minutes later, Sasuke was wheeling himself around the hospital, glad to finally be out of bed. He looked around various departments just exploring, until he came to a door which said "Children's Ward - 12 and under".

Naturally drawn to it, Sasuke wheeled himself in. Inside there was a room filled with toys, tables and chairs, and also children. All of the children had some kind of injury or IV in their arm, and were all chatting amongst themselves, playing together happily.

In the corner of the room, Sasuke noticed one girl sitting all by herself, not playing with anyone but simply sitting on a huge pile of plush toys stacked in the corner. She was staring into her lap, seemingly lost in thought.

Sasuke frowned. Why was she all by herself? Slowly, he wheeled himself up to her. She looked to be around 4 years old. Her hair was a dark jet black and tied in little pigtails which hung by her cheeks.

"Umm, hi there..." Sasuke said. There was something wrong with the girl. Sasuke couldn't put his finger on it, something about her was not quite right.

The girl looked up. "Hi..." She said. The Sasuke realized. He couldn't see it from the way her skirt was placed on, but now he saw.

The girl had no legs.

Sasuke almost gasped in shock, but quickly stamped down on the urge. He thought it inpolite to ask, so instead he just said, "W-Why aren't you playing with anybody?"

"Okaa-san and Otou-san both died in the car accident...Now there is nobody to lift me down..." Another tear splashed down onto her lap.

Sasuke was speechless. She must have lost her legs in the car accident then. He didn't know what to say, until finally, the little girl broke the silence.

"Will you be my friend?" Sasuke smiled sympathetically. "Aa.." He replied.

"Then, will you give me a hug? Now that Okaa-san and Otou-san are gone I don't have anyone to hug me..."

Sasuke, half smiling, half looking sad, simply reached forward and embraced the small little girl in his arms, the girl crying into his shirt.

It was then that he realized he could be worse off. He still had legs. This little girl had her whole life ahead, and already both her legs were gone.

_At least you still have a chance..._ he thought, _stop wallowing in self pity..._

From the door of the ward, Sakura smiled inwardly to herself as she looked on.

_I guess he does have a soft spot after all..._

_-- -- -- --_

**Whew, that took a long time!**

**From here on out, Sasuke and Sakura's relationship will start to grow more and more! So please have faith and keep reading!**

**Thankyou to all the people who have been reviewing so far, it really helps keep me going!**

**Please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone!**

**Thankyou soooooo much to all the people that reviewed! You're the best :)**

**I'm SO SORRY it took me so long to update :( My friend was round for a week, so I didn't really have time to write much!**

**Enjoy!**

**-- -- -- --**

Two weeks went by in the hospital.

Sasuke sat in bed reading. He had just been to see the girl who he had met in the children's ward again, and found her name was Rukia. She had been pleased to see him again, throwing out her arms to him and embracing him in a huge hug. To get around, she was placed on a gurney, and spent most of her time whizzing down the hospital corridors, pushing against the walls to accelerate.

Sasuke found it amazing that even though both her parents had died, and she had lost her legs, she could still laugh and whizz around happily on a gurney. _If she can do it, so can I... _Sasuke thought.

At that moment, Sakura walked in holding a clipboard and smiling broadly. Over the past two weeks, the two had bonded tremendously. They would make jokes together, and sometimes Sakura would visit his bedside and they would just talk together, enjoying eachother's company.

"I've got good news for you, Sasuke-kun!!" She said cheerily.

"What is it?"

"Well, I have your results from your X-rays, and your ribs are all healed! We can take those bandages off of your chest now! I know they must be horribly uncomfortable."

"Aa." Sasuke thought for another moment. "And, what about my legs? have they healed?"

Sakura looked down for a moment. "Umm, your legs are well on their way to healing, and actually we can also take your leg braces off today. Your lower vertebrae, I'm afraid, is still fractured badly..."

Sasuke looked down at the sheets infront of him. "Oh.."

"Demo, It's okay! Remember the promise I made you? I'm going to keep it! I'm not giving up on you! You _will _be walking again soon, Sasuke, trust me!"

Sasuke smiled. "Arigato."

"Yosh, lets take a look at your bandages then." Sakura said, starting to undo the ties at the back of his hospital gown, letting it fall past his shoulders and onto his lap. Sakura tried not to stare. She honestly did, but she couldn't help it. _Damn, he's got a nice body..._ Thought Sakura as she stared at his firm, toned chest.

Pulling up a stool next to his bed, she sat down on it and began to unwrap the bandages that wove themselves around his chest.

"So, have you met anyone new yet at the hospital?" Sakura asked casually as she worked.

"Yeah, a little girl called Rukia..."

"Oh, the one who keeps whizzing all around the hospital on a gurney? Yeah, she's ever so sweet."

Sakura continued unwrapping the bandages that Sasuke had wound around his chest, until finally all of it was off. A few centimeters below Sasuke's shoulder there was a terrible wound surrounded by a purple/red bruise where Sasuke had been hit.

Sakura winced. "Ooohh, that looks painfull! Here let me clean that for you."

Sakura stood up and went to the sink where she soaked a tissue in some disenfectant. Sitting back down on the chair, she sweeped the disenfectant over Sasuke's wound. Sasuke took a hard breath inward and grimaced as she did so.

"Gomen," Sakura said. "This solution may sting a bit..."

Putting the tissue down on the table beside her, Sakura reached both her hands out and pressed against Sasuke's chest around the wound slightly with the tips of her fingers.

"I just have to check for any other signs of bruising. Does it hurt when I press here?"

"Iie."

Sakura moved her hands a little to the left. "What about here?"

Sasuke shook his head.

Sakura moved her hands upwards and pressed slightly harder. "Here?"

Sasuke winced. "Yeah, kinda."

Sakura brought her hands back down. "That's okay. It's just a minor bruise there."

She stood up, and tied Sasuke's gown back on again. Peeling off the sheets on his bed, she began to undo the fastens on Sasuke's leg braces, lifting each leg up to pull the hard plastic off. Undoing the last fasten, she pulled it off and put it beside her on the floor. Sasuke's legs were still wrapped in bandages, but he was extremely happy to get the leg braces off.

Sakura reached forward her hands and pressed on each leg gently, moving her hands to different positions.

"Do you feel anything?" She asked slowly, casting a worried glance in Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke simply looked on at Sakura's hands in front of him and shook his head slowly. Sakura bit her lip a little, and brought her hands off Sasuke's legs.

"Can you try moving them an inch or two for me?"

Sakura watched Sasuke's legs expectantly,wishing for something to happen. Sasuke's legs, however, did not move, and lay on the bed in front of her as still as a rock. Looking at Sasuke's face she could see the concentration in his face, but it was all in vain.

Sakura did a double take the next time she saw Sasuke. Underneath his left eye, looking very carefully, she could clearly see a single tear.

_Oh my god, Sasuke is crying??_ Sakura thought in her head. Never in her life did she ever think she would see Sasuke cry.

Seeing the tear, she rushed back over to Sasuke's side. "Ohh, Sasuke!" She whispered, taking a tissue off of the nightstand, and wiping the tear away.

With this, more tears flowed down Sasuke's face, and he frowned, bringing his hand up to his face. "Kuso..." He uttered out. "Two weeks of antidotes, and therapy, and nothing's changed!" He said, raising his voice, causing a few heads to turn.

Sakura at that moment, without thinking, leaned forward and embraced Sasuke in a tight, warming hug. Sasuke was taken back, but slowly let himself go, and wrapped his arms back around her, a few tears still escaping his eyes, whimpering slightly. She smelled so lovely, Sasuke couldn't help himself but wrap his arms round tighter as if hugging out all the pain and sorrow into her.

Coming back out of the hug, Sakura sat on the stool beside his bed and took his hand in hers, giving it a little squeeze.

"Listen Sasuke, I promise you now, no matter what it takes, no matter how long it takes, I am _going_ to get you walking again. I swear it. You trust me, ne?" Sakura reached her hand up and wiped a few tears off of Sasuke's face, her hand coming to rest on his right cheek.

Sasuke sniffed and smiled back at her sadly. "I trust you." He said. Sakura couldn't help thinking how unbelievably cute he looked after he had been crying, being a little sniffly and his eyes now a little red. They stayed in that position for a few more seconds, a small silence occurring between them as they stared into eachother's eyes.

Suddenly, Itachi walked into the ward, stopping a few feet away from Sasuke's bed. "Well, well, well, what have we here?" He said upon the sight of them.

Sakura instantly brought her hand off Sasuke's face and let go of Sasuke's hand. She stood up and dusted herself off a little.

"Umm, Sasuke is finally able to take off his leg braces now! I've just taken them off for him, but I'm afraid his legs aren't quite healed yet. His ribs however, are completely healed!"

Itachi nodded and looked back at Sasuke, who he could clearly see had just been crying, even though he was trying to hide it. His eyes travelled back to Sakura. Walking over to stand in front of her, he took five thousand yen out of his pocket and placed it gently down her shirt to lie in her bra. Sakura took a sudden step back as he did so, her eyes widening a little and frowning slightly at Itachi.

"Let me thank you, again, for taking such good care of Sasuke..." He said to her slowly. "And also, may I remind you that back at my mansion, there is a _lot _more of that where it came from."

Sakura looked stricken. She looked back at Sasuke who gave her a warning look. _Don't let him..._ his eyes said to her.

Looking back at Itachi, Sakura took the money back out of her bra, and put it back in Itachi's hand.

"Arigato, Itachi-sama, but I don't need any extra tips, and I'm afraid being a 24 hour nurse, I cannot leave Sasuke's side. I would appreciate it very much if you didn't do these things again." She said, clearing her throat before she spoke.

Itachi raised one eye brow perfectly. Sakura stood defiantly infront of him, looking straight up at him.

"You need the money, don't you?" Itachi said after a while.

Sakura's eyes widened once more at what he said. "W-What?"

"Your Okaa-san. I know about her. She needs a lot of care, which in turn requires a lot of money. Who knows, If that money slips away out of your fingers, then I guess so could she."

Sakura looked up at him, her mouth a little open. Tears started brimming in her eyes.

"I'll leave you to think about it." Itachi said with a final nod at Sasuke before leaving the room.

Sakura stood there for a few seconds, her back faced away from Sasuke.

"Sakura? What was that about?"

Sakura quickly swiped away the tears from her face roughly and turned round to look at Sasuke. "Oh, nothing..."

"No, tell me." Sasuke persisted.

Sakura took a deep breath. "Well, my Okaa-san has a brain tumor, and so I'm working here to pay for her care. I go see her every once in a while, but she's in very poor condition."

Sasuke looked shocked. "Sakura, I'm so sorry..." He began. Then, his fists clenched on th ebed sheets infront of him. "That damn Itachi...Trying to screw you over and then bringing your mother into this! I can't believe..."

"It's alright" Sakura interrupted. "I stood up to him today! He will probably leave me alone maybe next time."

Sasuke still didn't look happy. "Well, at least he was stood up to this time. If he tries to do anything else, I swear I'll knock his block off..."

Sakura chuckled. "Sa! It's time for your next shot of antidote..."

That night, Sasuke lay in bed frowning and writhing around in his sleep, breating heavily. He was having a dream of himself in the future.

In his dream, he was in about his twenties, yet he was in a wheelchair. He was on a platform that looked almost as high as a plane flies, and below it, hundreds of steps that led to the ground. He panicked, wondering how he would get down the stairs in a wheelchair. Suddenly, Itachi appeared behind him. He turned around and gasped. Itachi was smirking. Before he could do anything, Itachi had pushed Sasuke down the thousands of stairs, still in the wheelchair. Sasuke yelled out loud, screaming as he flew down to his doom, unable to stop himself. While all this was happening, the same words that Tsunade had told him a few weeks ago repeated in his head. _You'll never walk again...You'll never walk again...You'll never walk again..._

_"Sasuke-kun?..."_

What was that far off voice? Who was it?

_"Sasuke-kun, are you..."_

"AAAGGHHH!!"

He felt a hand on the side of his face. In half a second, he sat bolt upright in his bed and cried out loud, waking up from his nightmare.

He looked to his right. Sakura was standing next to his bed, a worried expression spread over her face. Sasuke looked at the clock on the nightstand just next to her. It was 3:27 a.m. His body was covered in a thin film of sweat, and he was panting slightly.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright? You were shouting in your sleep..."

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Oh, I-I was just having a really bad dream..." He looked up at Sakura. "I'm sorry, I woke you up..."

"No! That's why I'm here, don't be silly!" Sakura said, the warmest most caring smile Sasuke had ever seen on her face. "Here, lie back down." Sakura pushed gently on Sasuke's shoulder to coax him to lie back down again.

She took a cold, wet flannel and placed it on his forehead. It was extremely cool and refreshing, and Sasuke closed his eyes at its touch.

"Sakura...Arigato..." Sasuke said sleepily just before he fell asleep.

"Don't mention it..." Sakura said softly, but Sasuke was already fast asleep, his breathing becoming heavier once again.

Smiling down at him, Sakura took the wet flannel off of his forehead and gave him a quick, light peck on the cheek. Sasuke did not stir, but almost seemed to be smiling in his sleep.

"Goodnight, Sasuke..." She whispered before climbing back onto her futon, laying her head back down on her pillow, and closing her eyes.

-- -- -- --

**Thankyou for reading!**

**Reviews make me write :D**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey Everyone

I am SOOOO sorry for not updating for soo long! Recently I've had like 3 friends round from England who I havent seen in a year, so I've been really busy. I had two days free before they came around a week ago, and I honestly tried as hard as I could to squeeze in an extra chapter before my friends came round, but I couldn't do it. :(

I have around half of it written, and as I was writing it one time, my internet stopped so when I tried to save it, it automatically deleted everything so I had to write it all again, which slowed me down. (This happened because I write my fics ON fanfic, not on word first.) I cannot tell you how frustrated I was when this happened, I just about fell off my chair with rage lol.

Ontop of being busy with my friends, I have 3 books to read, and four essays to write for my summer homework which I haven't even started, and I'm trying to get it done and out off the way, but again I can't do it that well, as I'm really busy catching up with my friends.

During the week, I also have german classes so I don't fall behind with the language and everything, as I'm starting to lose it. I mean, I actually cannot bring myself to do anything productive while my friends are round. I don't want to write while they're here either, as I don't want them to read what I'm writing.

So, that's why I'm just giving you this quick Hiatus message just to let you know that I am alive, and trying to get the next chappie done as SOON as i can. I'm really not sure how long it will take me to finally get things running again, but don't worry, i NEVER leave a story unfinished. It's just not my way, unlike a lot of other fics I know that I have read. I know how frustrating it is, so i vowed to myself I would never leave a story unfinished. hahaha

So again, im REALLY sorry, and I hope you can all forgive me! Here's some virtual cookies, and Umm, thanks for understanding! (for those of you who kindly do!)

Sorry again, and Thankyou soo much for reading,

Katherine


	6. Chapter 6

**WOOT! The next chapter is finally here!**

**After pulling a few strings, and taking every waking second I had free, I finally got this chapter finished! And although it was extremely hard, I felt guilty about leaving you guys with a hiatus, so I gave you an EXTRA LONG CHAPTER! MWAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Hehe, now please enjoy! And also please review - I worked really hard on it!**

**-- -- -- --**

Another three weeks went by in the hospital.

Sasuke was completely healed. His leg bandages had been taken off, and he was now completely bandage free. Everything had healed. Everything, except for his lower vertebrae.

One particular evening, Sasuke sat in the childrens ward in his wheelchair, talking to Rukia, the little girl with no legs that he had met a few weeks before.

Rukia was sitting on her gurney again, eating a chopped banana.

"So, are you going to be able to walk again then, Sasuke-chan?" She asked with a sweet smile, popping another slice of banana in her mouth.

Sasuke looked down at his lap and sighed. "I just don't know. My nurse Sakura says there is a pretty good chance, but I'm losing hope altogether..."

Rukia's smile faded a little, but not completely. "Don't worry Sasuke-chan, being not able to walk is fun sometimes! Look what I can do!"

And with that Rukia held on to the side of the wall and pushed hard, sending her spinning around in circles, squealing in delight.

Sasuke laughed. "Oh yeah? I bet you can't spin as fast as I can!" And Sasuke pushed one wheel on his wheelchair forward, and the other backwards, sending him spinning around in circles to join her, laughing as he span round and round.

Rukia stopped after a few seconds and swayed a little. "Ohhh, I'm dizzy now..." she said, putting one hand up to her head. "I like spinning though! It's really fun, even though the nurses here tell me off every time I do it."

Sasuke smiled.

"Speaking of liking things..." Rukia said with a devious smile, "You're getting really friendly with Sakura, aren't you?"

Sasuke's face went pink. "Oh, well, You know, she's always been there for me and everything..."

Rukia interrupted him. "Sasuke and Sakura, sitting in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Sasuke looked around frantically incase she might be there. "Rukia! Sssshhhhh!! We're just friends!"

"Oh really? Because well, I saw you guys holding hands and everything when I was supposed to be napping in here."

"Friends hold hands.."

"Oh, but do friends caress eachother's faces?" Rukia persisted.

Sasuke blushed. "She was just helping me get some stuff off of my face...I was..I.." Sasuke stumbled over his words. Rukia simply looked at him and smiled, chuckling a little to herself.

"Don't worry, I won't tell her you like her..."

"I _do not_ like her!!"

"But you better tell her soon, Sasuke! Otherwise, I will for you! Heehee!" Rukia laughed childishly.

Sasuke gave her a look, and then glanced at the clock on the wall. "Ohh, it's 7 p.m., It's time for my next shot of antidote...I'll be back to see you soon!" Sasuke said as he wheeled himself away.

"Okay, try not to do anything inappropriate to Sakura!" Rukia called after him.

Pretending he hadn't heard her, Sasuke continued to travel down the coorridor to his ward. He rounded a corner, watching all the bustling, doctors and nurses go by, until he reached his door.

He wheeled in about 2 centimetres and then stopped in his tracks, his jaw dropping a little.

There were two doctors, both wearing scrubs, packing all of his stuff away into a suitcase, and remaking the bed ready again for a new patient. All of Sasuke's belongings and clothes were now in the bag, it being zipped up and propped up against the wall. Another doctor started to take down his chart containing his details which hung on the end of the bed.

"N-Nani?" Sasuke only just managed to stutter out.

One of the doctors looked up. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, Hi, I was just about to..."

At that moment, Sakura walked in, holding a clipboard and scribbling something down as she walked. She looked up and stopped also, her eyes widening at the sight that was before her.

"What is _this_??" She demanded, her face immediately coming into a frown.

Tsunade walked in to stand infront of the two.

"I'm afraid I am responsible for this..." She began. "You see, we have a policy here at Konoha hospital."

"What kind of policy?" Sakura said, her worry growing by the second, an anxious look spreading over her face.

"Well, when a patient, such as Sasuke-kun here, shows no signs of improvement, then I'm afriad we discharge the patient out of the hospital. It is only fair to the other patients who are sick and could do very well with the bed that Sasuke-kun is using right now."

Suddenly, Itachi brushed past Tsunade and walked into the ward "And that is why I am here" he said, glancing over at Sakura and Sasuke, "To take Sasuke home."

Sakura took a deep breath before she next spoke, shaking her head, her eyes seeming to grow (if possible) even wider.

"N-No, Please don't! Sasuke IS improving! All of his bones have healed! All except his lower verterbrae! He is taking an antidote every day, that is slowly but surely healing him, and he _will _be able to walk again! Honest, he is improving!"

"Really, Sakura?" Sakura nodded hard.

Tsunade turned her attention to Sasuke. "Well, tell me this then, Sasuke-kun. Are you able to move your legs?"

Sasuke looked down from her eyes at the ground. "Iie..."

"And can you feel anything when somebody touches one of your legs?"

"...Iie..."

"I see. And how long have you been recuperating in this hospital?"

"Six weeks..."

"You see, Sakura, this is a persistent condition that has already been going on for over a month, and as of the law, we have no choice but to discharge you." Sasuke's suitcase was dropped by his feet by one of the doctors. "We wish you luck, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded slowly, his eyes fixated on the ground. "I understand... " He said slowly.

"NO!" A shout was heard erupting from Sakura's mouth, tears now brimming in her eyes. "Sasuke was one of the best shinobi in Konoha!! His life cannot just be thrown away as fruitlessly as this, damnit! I made a promise, a_ solid promise_, that I would get him walking again, and I don't intend on breaking it! Can't you keep him atleast tonight, it's already the evening! PLEASE let Sasuke stay!"

Tsunade sighed, and brought her hand up to her chin thinking hard. A silence occurred between the four of them.

"Very well." The silence was broken by Itachi's voice. "Sakura, you can keep your job as Sasuke's 24 hour nurse...in our house. That way, Sasuke can continue to heal even out of the hospital. That is, if this is Okay with you guys?" He said casting a glance over at Tsunade and Sakura's direction.

"R-Really? Are you sure?" Sakura piped up.

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise." Itachi said flatly.

"Works for me..." Tsunade said after thinking. "Sakura, you can work for Sasuke for a while, but you must return to your job when he is healed."

"Arigato!!" Sakura exclaimed. "Don't worry, I won't break my promise!"

So it was settled. Sakura would stay in the Uchiha masion and look after Sasuke to try and hopefully get him fully healed again.

After a huge struggle with the car and the Wheelchair, and a ten minute drive, Sakura, Sasuke and Itachi all arrived at the Uchiha Mansion.

Sakura got out the car and simply stood there and gaped. The mansion was huge, bigger than any other house she had ever seen in her entire life. Infront of the mansion stood a huge tall fountain with 8 turrets shooting water out the top. The lawn was absolutely flawless, with hundreds of various flowers and plants planted along the sides. At the door stood a maid dressed in a maids outfit, smiling across the driveway at them.

"Good after noon, Itachi-sama, Sasuke-sama, Sakura-san!" She called over to them.

_How does she know my name? _Sakura thought, but quickly dismissed it.

Walking into the Uchiha Mansion, Sakura gasped. She had never seen wealth like this before. Above them hung a huge twinkling chandelier, and the floor was covered in a plush red carpet. A gilt edged stairwell went winding on up ahead of them. Over on the opposite wall there were even elevators, with bright gold shiny buttons.

"Oh my god..." Sakura breathed. "Your house is beautiful!"

"Why thankyou!" Itachi piped up, "To your right is the theatre and a bathroom, and over to your left through the hall is the Kitchen. Please help yourself to anything you'd like while you are here, and over in the garden is a pool, which of course you may use if you like. Also, you being Sasuke's twenty four hour nurse, will sleep as you did in the hospital, next to him on the futon. I'll take you there now!"

With Sasuke wheeling along behind, the three made their way to the elevator where they travelled up to the fourth floor. Walking out of the elevator and into Sasuke's room, Sakura stopped in her tracks.

"S-Sugoi!!"

Sasuke's room was not only incredibly big, but he had an ensuite bathroom, and a balcony that was probably the size of Sakura's room alone. In the middle of the room was a king size bed, and opposite that a wide 50 inch TV. In the bathroom there was a hot tub and a power shower.

"Sasuke, th-this is your room?!"

Sasuke chuckled. "Well, it's not much, but I call it my room anyway."

Without thinking, Sakura ran forward full pelt and jumped onto the bed, rolling around and laughing at her own childish game as she did so.

"This is SO COOL! hahahaha!"

Sasuke smiled. Oh, how he wished he could run and jump onto the bed with her. He wished he could even walk at all.

Itachi gave Sakura a weird look and cleared his throat. "Ahem, Well, I've got some work to catch up on, so I'll leave you to your, umm, little game." Itachi then left the room.

Sakura sat up in the bed and giggled slightly. Her light pink hair was slightly tousled, a few loosed strands hanging over her eyes. Sasuke couldn't believe how cute she looked in her slightly ruffled, dissheveled look.

"Sorry about that..." Sakura said with a sheepish smile and blew some hair out of her eyes.

"No, actually it was very entertaining to watch." Sasuke said and giggled a little himself.

Sakura rolled off the bed. "Sa!" She said "Are you hungry? I'll start making some dinner! What would..."

"Oh, don't worry about that." Sasuke interjected. "The maids will make it for us."

"Oh right! I forgot you had maids." Sakura said. "Well, in that case, i should start making my bed..."

"The maids will do that also."

Sakura blinked. "Really? Do they do everything?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yup. There's not a single chore me or my brother have to do..."

"Wow...that must be awesome..."

"...And I hate it" Sasuke interrupted.

Sakura's eyes widened. "What?! How could you hate having maids do everything for you? You have this huge house, with everything in it, how could you possibly dislike it?!"

Sasuke sighed. "I, I just didn't have a very good childhood in this house..."

"How on earth not?!"

"Well, that was the thing. Think about it. What is every little kid's dream in the world? To become a rockstar when they grow up? To be an astronaut? To freeze time and steal candy from a store?"

Sakura shrugged. "I suppose so..."

"Know what mine was? As a little kid, my biggest dream was to go outside."

"What? To go outside?!"

"Hai. Not just to go outside, but to go outside without around ten body gaurds following me around. They would surround me completely so that I was barely even able to see the scenery. You see, with my brother being one of the wealthiest men in Konoha, I had a very high chance of being kidnapped. Therefore, I spent most of my days cooped up inside where I was safe. Going out eventually became pointless, as when you can't even use the toilet by yourself it kind of ruins the fun of going out altogether..."

Sakura's eyes glistened. "Oh..."

"Still, I'm lucky in many ways. I had this huge house to run around in, a pool, an arcade, huge bedroom, and all the money in the world that I wanted. But there's one thing money can't buy. And that's friends."

Sakura's eyes glistened. "Oh, Sasuke,_ I'm_ your friend! And seriously, living in my house as a kid, was not all that nice either. We barely had enough money to send me to school!"

Sasuke smiled. "By the way, how is your mother?"

"Oh, she's doing much better, arigato! I went to see her a couple of days ago and she seemed very happy!"

"SASUKE, SAKURA, DINNER!!" Itachi bellowed from downstairs.

Sakura rolled off the bed. "Ah, great, I'm starved!"

The three had and elegant dinner at a long mahogony table, laiden with genuine silver plates and cutlery.

The food was absolutely delicious, and all three of them even had their own waitress waiting on them behind them. To start, there was a huge bowl of miso soup, and the main course, also Sakura's favorite, vegetable and shrimp tempura with rice. For dessert, there was ice cream which Sakura gulped down as if there was no tomorrow. Ice cream was Sakura's all time favorite dessert.

After the meal, Sakura sat back in her chair, one hand on her stomach. She groaned.

"Uhhh, I can't believe how much I ate..."

Sasuke laughed. "That's okay."

"Yeah, I can't stand it when women have a piece of gum and a glass of water and call it a meal." Itachi said.

Sasuke yawned and looked at his watch. "It's getting late." He said. "I think I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long day."

"Me too..." Sakura said as she stretched. "Thankyou for the food! It was absolutely delicious!"

"No problem." Itachi simply said and smiled.

After The two went upstairs, and Sakura has helped Sasuke into bed, Sakura had gone out like a light. Sasuke however, couldn't sleep.

He lay in bed on his side, just looking at Sakura down on the futon as she slept. She was wearing her bunny pyjamas, and her long pink hair was spread out across the pillow like a fan. Her mouth was a little open, and he could hear her ryhtmic heavy breathing, seeming to amplify in his ears. He couldn't believe that Sakura, the girl who had taken so much care of him over the past weeks, and been so kind to him, was now living in the same house as him.

Sasuke rolled off his side and onto his back. _Don't be a stalker..._ he thought, _Stop staring at her while she's sleeping!_

He sighed and looked at the clock on the nightstand next to him. It was already 1:30 a.m. and he still hadn't gone to sleep.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Sasuke sat up in bed. Who was knocking on the door at this time of night?

Sakura sat up in bed, put one hand up to her head, and stood up sleepily. Standing up, she swayed a little on her feet, and then shook her head and proceeded towards the door.

"I'll get it.." She said sleepily.

"No, Sakura, it's okay, it's not your job..." Sasuke had a bad feeling about this.

"No, the maids are probably asleep! It's fine!" Sakura said perkily, seemingly fully awake even after having just been asleep.

Running down the stairs through the dark, Sakura came to the door and opened it. Infront of her were two doctors.

"Oh, hi there. Um, how may I help you?"

"Haruno Sakura?" One of them asked.

"Yes that's me..." Sakura said frowning a little.

One of them gave the other doctor a look and then stepped forward. "Sakura-san, I'm so sorry,... but your Okaa-san passed away just half an hour ago..."

Sakura gasped and put one hand up to her mouth. Tears immediately sprung to her eyes. "A-Are you sure?"

"Hai. I am so sorry for your loss. I'm also sorry if we awoke you, but it's our policy here in Konoha that if a family member dies, then a relative is informed immediately."

"B-But she seemed so healthy, she w-was so happy..." Sakura stuttered.

"She took a turn for the worse I'm afraid. I am so sorry..."

Sakura nodded, looking down towards the floor.

"Arigato..." She said.

The doctor nodded. "Well, we're on the night shift and quite busy, so we'll be of then."

After closing the door behind them, Sakura stood there for a few seconds, just staring at the floor.

How could her mother die? Just the other day she had seemed so healthy! She has been smiling and laughing.

Without thinking she tore up the stairs, away from the front door and then into the bathroom.

From the bedroom, Sasuke heard her rapid footsteps thumping up the stairs. "Sakura!" He called out, but there was no answer. "Kuso..." He cursed as he attempted to get out of the bed and into his wheelchair which had been placed conveniently by his bed side. With much difficulty, and a graze from the bed on his side, he managed to get himself into his wheelchair using just his arms.

Wheeling himself out of the bedroom, he looked to the left and right. "Sakura?" He called out again. Again there was no reply, only a small hiccup coming from the bathroom.

Wheeling himself into the bathroom, he saw Sakura sitting on the edge of the bath, her back turned to him. He wheeled himself further to come sitting right next to her. Her hair was let down and dangling around her face. Looking closer, Sasuke could see small tears dropping onto her lap infront of her.

"Sakura...What's wrong?" asked Sasuke slowly.

Sakura sniffed hard and looked up at him. "My Okaa-san died..."

Sasuke's eyes widened a little. "Oh, Sakura...I'm so sorry..."

She let out a small sob. "She did everything for me...And she seemed so healthy! Just the other day we were making jokes together..."

Sakura brought her arm up to her face and cried into her sleeve, turning slightly away from Sasuke. "I'm sorry..." She muttered, "You don't have to listen to me..."

Another sob came from her, and yet more tears splashed down onto her lap.

"Oh, Sakura...Come here..." Sasuke said reaching his arms forward and pulling her into a tight, warming hug. Sakura clung onto him hard, crying into his shirt. Sasuke rubbed his hands up and down her back, pulling the embrace even tighter.

Slowly coming out of the hug, Sasuke took a tissue from the bathroom cabinet and dried her eyes for her, sweeping some hair out of her eyes as he did so.

"Ssshh..." He soothed, "Everything's going to be okay..."

It was then that Sasuke realized just how close to her he was. He seemed to have unknowingly moved forward 2 inches while he was drying her eyes for her.

Sakura slowly looked up at him with her huge green eyes, staring deep into his onyx ones.

Sakura hiccupped. "Sasuke...Arigato..." Was all she could manage to utter out.

Without knowing how it happened, Sasuke found the two of them leaning in even closer. His heart was racing. Sakura had closed her eyes and was tilting her head slightly to the side, Sasuke tilting his head the opposite way, also leaning in. Sakura was extremely close, too close. He could see every detail on her face, ever tear that clung to her eyelashes. This was it, He was finally going to...

"SASUKE?! WHAT WAS THAT NOISE? WHO WAS AT THE DOOR?!" Itachi's voice came bellowing from down the hall in the bathroom, interrupting the two before their long anticipated kiss.

Sasuke grunted and brought one hand up to his head as if trying to rub away a headache. "IT WAS NOTHING ITACHI, JUST GO BACK TO SLEEP!" He yelled back.

A strange silence occurred between them. Sakura smiled at him and giggled a little, wiping one of her eyes with the back of her hand. Sasuke smiled back.

"Come on." He said "Let's go back to bed...We should get some sleep."

Sakura nodded and yawned, and with Sasuke wheeling behind her, the two went back to bed.

* * *

The next day, early in the morning, in Konoha Hospital, a breakthrough was made.

A doctor was holding a small test tube in his hand. He ran over to another doctor, a look of awe spread over his face.

"I-I've done it!" He exclaimed.

"Done what?"

"I've found an antidote that can heal Sasuke's lower vertebrae, permanently!"

-- -- -- --

**WHEW! sweat drops Was that long enough for you? It sure was for me!!**

**Haha, I know what you all must be thinking - "NO!! They didn't kiss! WHY?!" Hehe, well just be patient my friends, the time will come! **

**Thankyou so much to those of you who are reading, and a SPECIAL thanks to those who are reviewing!**

**Reviews make me write! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

**(kneels on ground) Oh loyal readers, please forgive thy horrible author, Katherine, who made you wait sooo long for the next chapter! I will explain all about why at the end of this chapter!**

**I am SOOOO SORRY this took so long to come out!**

**Please enjoy!**

**-- -- -- --**

That night Sakura for the life of her could not sleep. How could she possibly sleep after just learning that her mother had died? She cried silently on her futon, facing away from Sasuke just incase he was awake. Somehow, she managed to cry herself to sleep for a few hours just before it was time to get up again.

When she woke up it was around 8a.m. She propped herself up on her elbows in bed and squinted over at Sasuke who was still sound asleep. He was lying on his back with his head lolled to the side, one arm dangling out the side of the bed.

With a pang, Sakura suddenly remembered what had happened between the two last night. She blushed to herself quietly, and almost giggled a little. She couldn't believe she had almost kissed Sasuke! And if he hadn't pulled back, then... then that meant he had also wanted to! Sakura shook her head and stood up. _Don't be stupid..._ she thought, _It's all out of sympathy...Why would he care what happens to your mother? _

Trudging into the marble bathroom, Sakura studied her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were still slightly red and puffy from her crying the night before, and her hair was a mess, just hanging in tangled knots around her face. Grimacing at her reflection, Sakura fixed herself up, taking a short, quick shower and brushing her hair. She got changed into her nurses outfit and walked out the bathroom door.

Sasuke was just waking up, sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes. Sakura blushed again when she saw that he was shirtless wearing only his pyjama bottoms. There was a small silence between them as they looked at eachother.

"Ano..." Sakura said, exactly at the same time that Sasuke had said "Ohio..."

Smiling at their small mix-up, Sakura said "Oh, gomen, you go first."

"No, It's fine, What were you going to say?" Sasuke insisted.

Sakura cleared her throat. "Umm, I was wondering...Would it be Okay if I took just a couple of hours off this morning and went to see my father? Just, after my mother died, I feel I should see him, and also arrange a date for a funeral if possible..."

Sasuke smiled sleepily. "Of course you can, go ahead."

"I'm really sorry, I promise I'll come back right away and..."

Sasuke raised a peaceful palm. "Sakura, I understand completely. It's fine! You need to be with your father right now."

Sakura beamed. "Arigato!" she said, and headed out the door and down the stairs.

Sasuke looked at her futon, and cast a sad glance after Sakura as she left after seeing the tell-tale wet patch on her pillow.

Sakura rushed to get to her home. She still felt guilty about leaving Sasuke for a few hours even though she should have been there taking care of him. After around 20 minutes of brisk walking, she finally reached her door, panting a little.

Her hand shaking slightly, she knocked on the door. She could already feel the red hot tears starting to brim in her eyes. She had no idea what state her father was going to be in. He and her mother had been together for 20 years. The door opening, she saw her father standing there, looking older than he had ever looked before, a grim look on his face.

At the sight of him, Sakura couldn't contain herself. She let the tears flow down her face freely as they wished, and rushed forward to pull her father in a tight embrace.

"O-Otou-san!!" Sakura cried into her father's shirt. "I-I can't believe she's gone...!!"

"Oh, Sakura..." Sakura's father soothed, holding back his tears with all his might. He had to be strong infront of his daughter. "Come inside, I'll make some tea..."

Sipping her green tea slowly, Sakura sat on the couch in the living room. Suddenly, she had a flashback. She saw her 5 year old self, being bounced up and down on her mother's knee, smiling and giggling as she went up and down. The memory of her happy mother forced more tears to come, Sakura then mopping them up with an already damp tissue.

Sakura's father sat down next to her on the Couch. "Sakura...Honey...Don't cry. Your mother would have wanted us to be happy..." Not able to surpress his feelings anymore, Sakura's father let out a small sob.

The two embraced eachother in a tight hug, Sakura's father kissing the top of her head.

Coming out of the hug, Sakura's father wiped away his tears briefly with the back of his hand. "Here," He said, reaching behind him and presenting a box to Sakura. "Your mother left this behind for you. She asked me to give this to you before she died."

Sakura's tears stopping for just a few seconds, she frowned at the box infront of her in confusion. It was a papier mache box that Sakura had made when she was just four years old!

"Oh..." She cooed, taking it and opening the lid. Inside was a piece of paper, along with a number of other objects. Sakura took out the piece of paper and gasped, her eyes shooting back up to look at her father. "A letter?" She breathed.

He nodded. Sakura unfolded the piece of paper infront of her in her fingers and studied the page before her. At the top was a date. It was dated 4 days before she died. The letter read:

_My dearest Sakura,_

_If you are reading this, then I have already passed away. But don't be sad. I'm always with you, in your heart. Even if you can't feel it. Not even a force as large as death could keep me from being with you. I enclosed this letter in the box you made me. I still remember when you made it for me. I took my fancy jewelry box off my dresser, and used this one you made me instead. Because to me, it is far more valuable than any box you can buy in a store. With this letter I am giving you a few of my belongings, so you can always remember me even if most of my things are cleared away. _

_I still remember the day you were born. Holding you in my arms for the first time. I remember looking down into your tiny face, you all swaddled up in the yellow baby blanket. And I remember thinking only one thing. That you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. _

_All the nurses thought it was absurd! A baby with pink hair?! How extraordinary! They all thought it was odd, or strange. But as you know, Pink is my favorite color. And Whenever I said the name Sakura to you, you would giggle and smile up at me. Even only at a few days old. Again, the nurses said it was unreal, babies that young cannot smile or giggle. But you did. And that is how I knew you were special._

_As you grew up, you stayed just as beautiful as you were when you were a baby. And you are one of the most caring people I know. You worked 24 hours in a hospital taking care of sick people, just so I could recieve the proper care. And for that, I am eternally grateful. Thankyou, Thankyou so much._

_Dry those tears girl! Do not cry when you think of me. Instead I want you to smile and be happy, and think of me with fond memories of the time that we spent together. I love you so much, and from now on, I am your guardian angel, and I will be taking care of you everywhere you go._

_Remember my darling, I am always with you, and I will always love you._

_My eternal love and care,_

_Your mother_

Sakura folded up the letter. Along with the letter in the box, there were several of her mother's belongings, such as necklaces, earrings, and a few old ornaments and trinkets.

Sakura held back her tears, doing just as her mother had advised. She looked upwards, as if trying to look into the heavens.

_"Okaa-san...I love you too, so much..." _She thought in her head.

* * *

Back at the Uchiha Mansion, it was mid morning.

Sasuke was drinking miso soup and reading a magazine. He looked at a particular column on the far right of the page. It was an advertisement for a water park. In bold letters at the top it read: "**Come and ride our brand new water slide! Our fastest yet!**"

_What, and wheel myself down the slide?_ thought Sasuke bitterly. Frowning, he shook his head and turned the page. It had always been Sasuke's dream to go to a water park, but he never got around to it what with the gazillion bodygaurds following him everywhere. Now he never would...

_Stop thinking like that!!_ Sasuke mentally yelled at himself. _Moping about it all day is going to do nothing! _

At that moment, Itachi walked in holding a newspaper in his hand and a piece of toast in his mouth. He sat down across from Sasuke putting the newspaper down infront of him on the table.

"So, what was all that noise last night? There was like a door slam, and then all these footsteps..."

Sasuke closed the magazine. "Oh yeah...Umm, some idiot was trying to sell us something in the middle of the night."

"Souka..." Itachi said slowly. There was a pause. "But, I was sure I also heard crying. Sounded like a woman to me."

"Oh, well then it must have been one of the maids."

"The maids are on a different floor..."

"Well, I don't know why you heard crying Itachi, okay?! It must just be your imagination!" Sasuke said, raising his voice, a tone of annoyance echoing among the words.

"Sasuke, I know Sakura was crying. Now, I wish I knew why, but now I'm more concerned about why you lied to me. What, did you attack her or something?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "What??"

"I'm just asking! Why was she crying? Or did you molest her?"

"What the hell?! No, I'm afraid I'm not like you, Itachi!"

"Hey." Itachi said, now scowling at Sasuke. "Don't push it. So if you didn't molest her, maybe you just abused her, in a non-sexual way..."

"HER OKAA-SAN DIED, OKAY?!" Sasuke yelled across the table. "Happy now? You know! Now if you dare make her feel uncomfortable about it I won't restrain myself!"

Itachi scoffed. "What? Why do you care so much?!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE DID FOR ME!" Sasuke yelled getting angrier by the second, his frown deepening.

"She was there, every minute of every day for me, waiting on me hand and foot just so that I could get the best care possible! She didn't have to do that you know, she volunteered for it! You don't even know _half _of what happened between us, because most of the time, you weren't there! You are my nii-san, and you came like what, twice over the entire time I was in hospital! And the rare time that you were there, all you did was shove money down her bra." Sasuke took a deep breath, and realized that he was panting ever so slightly. "So don't you dare make her feel uncomfrotable, because Sakura is the best, most precious thing that happened to me, and I _will not_ let you hurt her in any way!"

Itachi raised one eyebrow, slightly taken back by Sasuke's little rant. There was an awkward pause, still vibes of anger radiating from Sasuke. After a while, Itachi cleared his throat and spoke in a clear, firm voice. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" he said.

"What?"

"Well, for one thing, I never knew you had those feelings for Sakura." Sasuke blushed at this, only just realizing what he had openly blurted out infront of his brother. "And another, you never told me. Who are you to tell me what to do after you always lie to me? You never tell me anything!"

"Shut up..." Sasuke began

"No, don't tell me to shut up!" Itachi interrupted growing angrier, raising his voice. "You actually think Sakura has those feelings for you back? Look at you! What are you sitting in right now! No woman in her right mind would ever get together with some sorry guy in a wheelchair like you!"

Sasuke gasped at what he just said. "How dare you! That's only what your cynical mind thinks..."

Itachi interrupted him again. "Oh really? How are you going to do anything normal in your life in a wheelchair, huh? How are you ever going to go up a flight of stairs, or ride a rollercoaster, or drive a car in a wheelchair? How are you ever going to _have sex_ with someone like Sakura in a wheelchair?!"

Sasuke's jaw dropped."I-Itachi...!!"

"You know what, save it. I'm done with this..." Itachi muttered bitterly and left the room before Sasuke could say anything back.

After he had left, Sasuke stared down at his lap for a few moments. Never, never in his life did he think Itachi would stoop so low. Itachi was his brother! How could he hurt him so? Without knowing it, small tears began to drop onto his lap. It was one of the very rare occasions that Sasuke ever cried and he lifted his head back up and shook his head, scrubbing the tears away furiously with the back of his sleeve.

Gritting his teeth, he picked up the bowl of miso soup that he had been drinking and threw it as hard as he could across the room.

Then it happened. Sasuke hadn't been watching where he was throwing the bowl. He also failed to realize that Sakura had just arrived and was standing in the doorway, now looking a little phazed out,her eyes squinting, a splash of miso soup down her shirt.

Sasuke gasped. In the next second, Sakura fell backwards, dropping her bag and hitting the floor with a thud. She lay there motionless, her eyes closed.

Sasuke wheeled himself away from the table to look over her. Yup, there was no denying it now, Sasuke had just hit Sakura in the head with a bowl of miso soup.

"I-Itachiii!!" he yelled out, but there was no reply. "ITACHI!!" He shouted out again, and waited a few seconds. Still, nobody came. Itachi obviously thought he was just calling back to fight with him some more.

One of the maids came running up behind Sasuke, stopping in her tracks and gasping at the sight of Sakura.

"S-Sasuke sama...What happened?!" She exclaimed, running over to kneel beside Sakura.

"Ummm, Long story short, she hit her head?" Sasuke said, rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding her eyes.

The maid gave him a look. "Alright, that doesn't matter now, we just need to take care of her is all."

The maid slipped both of her hands underneath Sakura's limp body, one behind her back, and one behind her knees, and hoisted her off the ground. Sakura's head lolled backwards, her arm dangling to the side. "There we go..." The maid said to herself and proceeded towards the elevator, Sasuke following behind her, casting a guilty glance at Sakura who lay lifeless in her arms.

_HALF AN HOUR LATER_

Sakura woke up in the softest, warmest bed she had ever lain in. White puffy sheets surrounded her, making Sakura feel like she had been eaten by a giant marshmallow.

She opened her eyes halfway slowly, her vision still blurred. She saw two figures infront of her and, opening her eyes fully recognized them to be Sasuke and Itachi. She blinked, trying to remember what had happened, squinting up at the two.

"You're awake!" Itachi said. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Sakura put one hand up to her head where she had been hit. "Owww...Ano...W-what happened??" she asked sleepily.

"Well you see, Sasuke kind of threw a bowl at your head."

Sakura looked confused. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Sasuke. "Nani?"

Sasuke blushed. He fixated his gaze at his lap and avoided Sakura's eyes. "Gomen nasai..." He said quietly. "I didn't mean to hit you in the head...It's just that..Umm, well, the soup was really bad..."

The room fell silent. Itachi and Sakura both stared at Sasuke. Suddenly, a small chuckle came out of Sakura. The chuckle then became louder and more persistant, until Sakura was restraining herself no longer and bursting out laughing.

Sasuke smiled a little. "What, what is it?"

"HAHAH, well, it's just that.. HEHEHE, you threw a bowl of soup across the room, HAHAHAHA, because it didn't taste good! HAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!" Sakura said, struggling in between her laughs, wiping a tear away from her cheek.

Itachi gave her a weird look. "I think you're a little strange from the blow to your head..." He said quietly.

Sasuke chuckled a little. "I'm just really sorry Sakura. I promise I won't ever, um, throw soup at you again."

Sakura laughed again at this. "It's okay. I know you would never do something like that on purpose." She smiled warmly at him. Sasuke smiled back, looking relieved, the two of them staring at eachother for a few seconds.

Itachi looked from Sakura back to Sasuke, slowly registering the small moment between the two. He frowned. He didn't like it.

"Wait a second, why am I changed?" Sakura suddenly asked, looking down at the too large T-shirt and baggy sweatpants she was wearing.

"Don't worry, one of the maids changed you." Sasuke said, Sakura then looking relieved. "You had Miso soup spilled all over your shirt, the only female clothes we had were maids outfits, and we didn't want to go rootling through your bag, so we used some of mine. Sorry..."

"No, it's okay!" Sakura said, smiling politely. She wiggled around a little on the spot. "They're very comfy!"

Sakura then proceeded to get out of the bed, peeling off the duvet.

"Sakura, are you sure you're feeling okay just yet?" Itachi asked. "I mean, you were unconscious for half an hour..."

"Hai!" Sakura said, standing up and beaming."I'm feeling one hundred percent okay!!" she said majestically, sticking out her arm and giving the brothers a thumbs up.

"Oh god, now that I hit you over the head, you're turning into Lee..." Sasuke said with a light laugh.

Before Sakura could answer, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, I'll get it!" Sakura said and ran down the stairs, almost tripping up over the baggy pants she was wearing.

Itachi scratched his head. "How does she have so much energy just after she's been knocked out?!"

"SASUKE-KUN!!" They heard Sakura bellow from downstairs. "It's for you!!"

-- -- -- --

**(Kneels on ground again) I'm sorry for taking soo long to update! My reason is this: I was going to finish the story in one chapter, which would be this chapter, but when I finished it, it equalled to be over 7,000 words, which was too long a chapter for a story of my type. **

**So, I split it into two chapters so you wouldn't feel so bombarded with story, but the good thing is now I have two chapters for you in one go!**** And the next chapter is the last! It will be out hopefully later today! Or if not, then DEFINITELY tomorrow! I still need to edit it and stuff. Anyway, im SOOO sorry, and I'm so grateful to all you readers and reviewers who keep me going!**

**Holy crap I'm tired...It's currently around 12.41 a.m. (you have to realize im the sort of girl who goes to bed at aroun 10.30 p.m. and naturally wakes up at around 7.00 a.m.) so yes, I'm very tired, and I just finished perfecting this little chappie for you before I give you the final one after I've slept a bit!**

**Ja ne! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

**I told you the next chapter would be out very very soon! hehehe**

**Sadly though, this is the final chapter! I hope you like it though, I worked hard on it!**

**Enjoy!**

-- -- -- --

After wheeling himself across the corridor and descending down in the elevator, Sasuke crossed the foyer to come infront of the front door where there were two doctors from Konoha Hospital.

Sasuke became anxious at this. What were they going to say? That there was no hope for him? That Sakura could no longer take care of him?

Sakura stood smiling the widest, happiest smile Sasuke had ever seen beside the doctors. "Good news, Sasuke!" She exclaimed, not being able to contain her excitement.

Sasuke looked confused, and then looked up at the two doctors. "What is it?" He asked curiously.

"We can heal you!" One of them said. "We have an antidote that will heal your lower verterbrae so you'll be able to walk again!!"

Sasuke's jaw dropped. "S-Seriously?"

"Hai. We have it here with us, so you can take it right now!"

Sakura was unable to contain her excitement.

"Oh, Sasuke, I'm so happy for you!!" She burst out, and bent down and gave him a huge hug, almost knocking the breath out of him. Sasuke looked taken back at first, but then chuckled slightly and wrapped his arms back around Sakura.

One of the doctors laughed. "Aww, you have a very affectionate girlfriend there!"

Sasuke turned the color of a tomato. "Oh, she's not..."

"Sa! Shall we continue?" He interrupted before Sasuke could say anything and proceeded towards the kitchen, a heavily blushing Sakura following behind him.

Trying to brush the quick, embarrassing moment off, Sasuke wheeled himself forward after everyone else into the kitchen, where one of thr doctors was preparing the syringe. It was much larger this time, a faintly blue liquid inside it. The doctor flicked the needle with his finger to check if it worked, and Sasuke winced at the size of it.

"Don't worry, it's all very quick." The doctor said to reassure him after seeing his reaction.

"Now, although this antidote has a very high chance of healing you, there is one teensy little catch."

"N-Nande?" Sasuke now looked worried.

"Well, it's an antidote that is fuelled by endorphins. Endorphins are the hormones in your body that make you happy."

"Sumari," The other doctor picked up, "It will not work unless you are atleast moderately happy. If you're not happy, then I'm afraid it will do nothing. It's almost as if it will only heal you if there is a good enough reason for you to be healed. Why heal and unhappy person, right?"

"You're telling me this now?" Sasuke said, looking annoyed.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, it was all we could do! It took months to prepare this! This is the closest we could get to healing you."

Sasuke sighed and stuck out his arm. "Alright just do it, before I change my mind..."

Swiping his arm with a little antiseptic solution before he did so, the doctor stuck in the syringe and injected the antidote. This time Sasuke cried out in pain as he did so, almost rearing back and stopping the injection. After a few more seconds, the needle was pulled out and Sasuke grabbed his arm and massaged it.

"Uugghhhh, ITAI! IT BURNS!" He yelled out, squinting his eyes up in pain.

"Oh yeah, we forgot to mention it's a highly acidic antidote and may burn a little..." One of the doctors said sheepishly, avoiding his eyes.

Sakura looked worried. She reached forward and gave his hand a squeeze, trying to comfort him, even if just a little. "Oh, Sasuke are you Ok?" She asked looking at him anxiously.

At that moment, Itachi scoffed, turned on his heel and left the room, having not said a word the entire time.

"What's his problem?" One of the doctors asked.

"Well, don't worry about that." The other piped up. "The important thing is, Sasuke, can you move your legs?"

Sasuke looked down at his lap and tried, hard. You could see the concentration in his face, but nothing happened.

After a few seconds, he stopped trying. "Uggh, Iie. I can't..."

"Well, you must not be very happy right now then. Perhaps a fight with your nii-san is messing it up?" He suggested eyeing the door were Itachi had left the room.

Sasuke sighed and put his hand up to his head.

This was all like a nightmare. A huge horrible nightmare that he couldn't escape. All he wanted was a simple straight answer. Would he be able to walk again, yes or no? Not maybe.

* * *

Meanwhile, Itachi stormed through the mansion and up the stairs. He didn't know where he was going yet. He just needed to get away.

He couldn't believe this. First this morning, when they were both staring at eachother like that, then Sakura hugs him, and then they're holding hands? What the hell?

How could Sakura be so affectionate towards a pathetic cripple in a wheelchair? Sakura was supposed to be his! Every girl he had tried to seduce had willingly gone along with him, not caring that they didnt know him, only caring that they were finally going to get some action with the most famous man in Konoha. Sakura was the only girl who had rejected him so far. And he wasn't having any of it.

He imagined the two of them, sitting together on the couch, kissing, Sakura in Sasuke's arms. His fists clenched at the thought of it. Well, that was never going to happen. He would under no circumstances EVER let that happen.

_Mark my words, Sasuke..._ He thought, _That little cherry blossom is mine, all mine..._

Later on that day, after the doctors had gone, as it was just about to get dark, Sasuke switched off the television in his room that he had been watching. Sakura was a few feet away on the floor, organising her suitcase and tidying up her things. She looked up from the sudden silence.

"I'm going to go out for a while..." Sasuke said after a while.

Sakura gave him a sad look. She could understand that Sasuke needed is space after he had recieved no results from the antidote that day.

"I just need some fresh air is all..." He said, and proceeded to wheel himself out the room.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out from where she was sitting on the floor, just as Sasuke was in the doorway. Sasuke turned around to look at her.

"Gomen nasai...about what happened today...hontoni..." She gave him a small smile.

Sasuke smiled back "Arigato..."

With that, Sasuke wheeled himself out, down the elevator and through the foyer.

Itachi was sitting reading a magazine on the couch. "And where are you going?" He asked, not looking up from the magazine.

"Out for a walk." Sasuke said bitterly.

"A walk?"

"Uggh, I'm just going out, okay?!" Sasuke said, glaring over at his brother.

Itachi snickered to himself as he heard the door slam and Sasuke left the mansion.

Then all of a sudden, a lightbulb clicked on in his head. This was his chance, while Sasuke was out. His chance to finally prove to Sasuke that Sakura belonged to HIM and noone else...

Back upstairs, Sakura was still organising her suitcase. In the bottom of her bag, she felt a hard object. Frowning, she picked it up from underneath the pile of clothes. It was a picture of her and her mother, taken when Sakura was around 3 years old. Sakura was sitting on her mother's lap, beaming up at her mother, wearing a cute yellow sundress. Her mother had her arms wrapped around Sakura and was smiling into the camera.

Without knowing it, a few tears splashed down onto the surface of the picture frame. Sakura touched the picture of her mother with a few fingers, her face screwing up into an expression of pure sorrow. Unable to control herself any longer, she dropped the picture and fell forward onto her futon, sobbing into her pillow. She still hadn't gotten over her mother's death, and it hurt her so badly to think of it. She knew her mother had told her not to cry but she couldn't help herself.

She continued crying into her pillow for a few minutes longer until she heard a small knock on the door. Sitting up almost immediately, she saw the door open, and Itachi standing in the doorway, looking at her sadly.

Sakura's hair was all messed up from the pillow, her eyes slightly puffy from crying. Her face was weat from her tears, and he nose was slightly red, giving her a very cute, tousled look.

"I-Itachi!" She said, startled by his sudden presence. "Gomen nasai...It's been an emotional couple of days..."

"Oh Sakura, Im so sorry about your Okaa-san..." Itachi said sympathetically, taking out a tissue from his pocket and handing it to her. "My Okaa-san is also dead..I understand completely how you feel." he said, kneeling down next to her.

Sakura blew her nose on the tissue, and picked up the picture again. "I know she was old, and sometimes annoying...But she was my best friend...I mean what are you supposed to do without your Okaa-san?" Another stream of tears flowed down her face.

Itachi looked at the picture. "This is a lovely picture..." He admired, trying his hardest to be the softest pussy ever.

"Arigato..." Sakura said, followed by a small hiccup.

Itachi smiled. _This is it..._ he thought. _Keep it up..._

"Listen," He said slowly. "I hate to see you all sad like this...I was just going to go down and watch a movie with some popcorn and maybe a drink before I went to bed. Would you like to join me? It may cheer you up."

Sakura sniffed heavily and looked up at him carefully. He did look genuinely concerned. After his little antics in the hospital, Sakura had been fairly cautious of him. But it seemed that Itachi really had turned over a new leaf.

She smiled. "That would be nice.." She said, taking Itachi's hand as he helped her up from the floor, and the two walked down the stairs to the home theatre that they had.

Sitting down on the immense plush couch in the theatre room, Sakura gaped at her surroundings. The Uchiha brothers both had their own theatre, complete with a huge screen and two rows of plush velvet couches and even a chandelier dangling from the cieling.

"What would you like to drink, Sakura?" Itachi called from the kitchen.

"Oh! Umm, just maybe a coke or a soft drink, please!" Sakura called back.

Itachi smirked. On the counter, he poured the can of coke into a glass. Then, he reached into his pocket and took out a small canister filled with pills. The side of the canister read : "WARNING: MAY CAUSE SLEEPINESS, DIZZINESS, AND/OR DISORIENTATION."

Itachi unscrewed the cap, and took out two of the pills. Putting them in a stone bowl, he grinded them up into a powder with a pestle, making sure the powder was as fine as possible. He then poured the powdered pills into Sakura's drink and mixed it thoroughly with a chopstick. Picking up the popcorn and Sakura's drugged coke, he walked back into the darkened theatre.

"Here you go..." He said, handing her the coke.

"Arigato!" Sakura said, taking the glass in her hands and looking at the screen flashing into life as Itachi switched on the movie.

"So, which movie are we seeing?" she asked politely.

"Shutter" Itachi told her. "It's just come out, and it's supposed to be really good."

"Oh yeah, I know this movie! I've heard it's amazing." Sakura said. Itachi smiled almost evilly at her in the dark as he watched her take a sip of her drink.

_This is it..._ Itachi thought in his mind, _Sasuke will never be together with Sakura after this...Especially if he walks in on us...Heck, he'll never be with anyone in that wheelchair of his!_

Sakura covered her eyes in the scary parts in the beginning, shrinking back further into the couch. "Oh my god, that's horrible..." She commented on the gory parts, almost as if shielding herself from the screen.

"It's okay," Itachi soothed. "Nothing can hurt you here..."

_Except me..._

Sakura suddenly frowned slightly and put one hand up to her head. "This is weird..." She said slowly "I'm starting to feel almost a little, dizzy..."

"Oh no, what a shame...Myabe it's where you got hit in the head earlier today..." Itachi said. "Have some more of your drink. The cool refreshing coke may wake you up a little bit!"

"Yeah, I guess so..." Sakura said, shaking her head a little and gulping down the rest of her coke, finishing it completely.

_Not long now..._Itachi thought to himself.

About three qaurters of the way into the movie, Sakura had her head resting in the palm of her hand. Her eyes almost shutting, then Sakura fighting the urge to fall asleep and snapping them back open again.

"I'm so sorry Itachi, I don't know what's come over me..." She said, attempting to sit up in her chair a little.

"That's absolutely fine, Sakura! You can sleep if you need to."

Five minutes later, Sakura unable to fight against the pill any longer was asleep, her breath growing heavier, her eyes now fully shut. Slowly, Itachi came over to her side of the couch, the movie still playing in the background, and poked her gently in the side. Sakura did not stir from her sleep.

_Right - this is it..._

Carefully, Itachi lifted her up slightly and laid her down gently on the couch. He climbed ontop of her, setting his knees either side of her waist, now hovering over her body. He took off his shirt, and threw it to a spot on the floor below him. Leaning down towards her he held one side of her face and kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth.

It was then that Sakura woke up, even if just a little.

She opened her eyes as much as she could and saw the shirtless Itachi ontop of her, his face now hanging just half an inch above hers.

"I-Itaaachii..." She slurred, unable to speak properly. "W-What are...you doing...??"

Itachi put a finger against her lips. "Sssshh, ssh now, I'll take good care of you, I promise..."

Reaching down, Itachi brought Sakura's arms above her head, and pulled off Sasuke's shirt that she had still been wearing, tossing it to the side.

Sakura, now lying in just Sasuke's pants and her bra, knew she had to make this stop. Gathering up more strength, she pushed meekly at Itachi's hands. She was pushing as hard as she could, but right now she was as weak as a kitten and completely under the influence of the drug.

"Stop..." She said, her eyes half lidded, frowning up at Itachi. "Stop...it..."

Itachi ignored her and brought one hand up to caress her breast as he lowered his head to kiss his way down her chest and stomach.

Sakura pushed against the top of his head with both her hands gently, even though she was pushing as hard as she could. "Onegai...Stop.. Stop it..." She mumbled, now wriggling a little underneath him. Itachi simply ignored her, held both her hands down against the couch and continued, Sakura powerless to stop him.

Meanwhile, Sasuke turned the key in the lock and opened the door, wheeling himself in with a bit of difficulty. "I'm back!" He called out. He hadn't been anywhere special, only to go around the park and get some time to himself for a while.

Noone had replied. Frowning, he took the elevator up to his floor, and looked in his bedroom expecting to find Sakura in there. She wasn't.

He wheeled around the other rooms on the floor. "Sakura?! Itachi?!" He called out repeatedly. There was never an answer.

_Oh no..._ he thought. He knew in the back of his mind what was happening, but he didn't want to believe it, not just yet. All he knew was that Sakura was in trouble. He had a sixth sense for those type of things. Suddenly he saw a maid carrying a couple of towels walking down the corridor. Hurriedly, he wheeled himself up to her.

"Please! Can you help me look for Sakura and Itachi? I think Sakura is in trouble. You know what Itachi is like, ne?"

The maid looked at him for a few seconds, thinking to herself and then nodded.

"If Itachi is doing something bad, I won't be able to stop him in the state that I'm in right now. Can you please help me look for them?"

"Of course, Sasuke-sama" The maid said. She was after all paid to do whatever he told her. The two hurried back towards the elevator and quickly pushed the button for the floor below.

_Kuso..._Sasuke thought, _I should never have left the two of them alone..What was I thinking?!_

Back in the theatre, tears had started coming to Sakura's eyes. "Please, Itachi...Please...I beg of you...!" She could barely move, but was using every ounce of strength in her body to retalliate as much as she could.

Sakura's pants had been stripped, and she was now lying in just her underwear, one of Itachi's hands down her panties. He ignored her again, pinning her arms down to stop her slight struggles, and came to nibble on her neck, almost a little too hard making Sakura whimper in pain, a small red patch growing on her neck.

Suddenly, the door burst open, Sasuke and the maid in the doorway. Sasuke gasped in horror at the sight that beheld his eyes. Sakura, lying in just her underwear crying, Itachi easily taking advantage of her ontop.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! GET OFF OF HER, NOW!"

"Iie!" Itachi yelled back, "You see this Sasuke, she's all mine! She'll never fall for someone like you in a wheelchair!"

"S-Sasuke..." Sakura whimpered slightly, looking over at him from the couch, one of her hands reaching out to him feebly.

The maid ran forward in a rage. As his maid, she was never supposed to disobey him, but this had gone to far. She grabbed him by the shoulders and wrenched him off of Sakura, pushing him to the ground. Sasuke wheeled himself over to Sakura, blushing slightly at the fact she was only in her underwear.

Now free from Itachi, Sakura attempted to stand up, moving her legs off the side of the bed. "W-What's...Happeni..." she tried to utter out, but couldn't even finish her sentence. She attempted to stand up again, swaying on her feet, but failed, finally falling into Sasuke's lap. Sasuke stared down at her in horror. He scowled up at Itachi, his eyes narrowed.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" He yelled, "She can barely stand!!"

Sakura tried to get off of his lap, lifting her hand up towards Sasuke, disorientated from the drug. "S-Sasuke..." she mumbled, "Gomen..."

Itachi was standing up near the screen, being held back by the maid. He shrugged the maid off, and simply stood there, smirking at Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. "Itachi...Why??"

"I'm sick of you and your big head." Itachi began. "You actually think that Sakura will fall for someone like you? No scrap that, someone in a wheelchair?"

Sasuke looked stricken. "What?! You're my nii-san! How can you be so cruel?! Is that all this is about?"

"Every girl I have come onto has willingly obliged! Sakura was the only girl who ever rejected me. I wasn't going to lose to her, heck, I wasn't going to let you get her before I did."

Sasuke continued staring, now confused. "What are you talking about?!"

"Lets face it, Sasuke. Ever since you've been admitted to the hospital, it's all been about who will do Sakura, which brother? Which of the two most famous brothers in Konoha?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed again. He always knew his brother was shallow. He just never knew he would stoop this low...

He looked down at Sakura who was now passed out in his lap, still in only her underwear, but Sasuke was over that by now. He had more important things to worry about than being embarassed.

"You're disgusting, Itachi. Never in my life did I think you would stoop so low." Sasuke said, glaring the most intense glare he had probably ever given.

Sasuke hoisted Sakura onto his lap properly, her legs dangling over the side of the arm of the wheelchair, so that he could wheel himself out properly. Right now his biggest priority was Sakura.

"You stay away from, Sakura, AND me, Itachi. I don't even want you near me..." Sasuke said bitterly, and wheeled himself out of the room, Sakura still passed out in his lap.

The maid followed after Sasuke, stopping at the door way to scowl back at Itachi.

"Incase it wasn't obvious," She said, "I work only for Sasuke now." She then flounced off out of the theatre after Sasuke.

Itachi stared at the door after them. He looked at the floor and put his shirt back on. For the first time ever in his life, he felt just the slightest twinge of guilt of taking advantage of a young innocent girl. He had no idea why, especially as he had done it countless times before. Sakura was just, different. And now Sasuke hated him...

_Screw this..._ He thought, and sat back down on the couch to finish off the movie, for once in his life wishing he hadn't done what he had.

Outside the theatre, Sasuke pushed the button for the floor his bedroom was on, his maid waiting patiently behind him. He looked down at the sleeping Sakura in his lap. He looked at her both worriedly, and lovingly, brushing some of the hair out of her eyes. He felt her forehead, which was a little warm, then tracing the back of his hand down the side of her cheek.

The maid watched on with a smile. "You really do care for her, don't you?" she said.

Sasuke simply nodded, still staring at Sakura. "I just hope she's alright..." He said "How could Itachi do something like that? I'm just glad we got there when we did before he, you know, went the whole way..." He shuddered, trying to get the thought out of his mind.

It was now dark and late at night. The three of them travelled up the elevator to the bedroom, where the maid took some more of Sasukes old clothes, and with some difficulty, dressed Sakura in them, just to give her some dignity. She laid Sakura down on her futon, and pulled the duvet up to cover her.

Sasuke was already in bed, still intently watching Sakura. Her pink hair was spread over the pillow like a fan, her chest rising and falling with each breath she took, and she was so very, very beautiful. Sasuke was still worried about her though.

"Don't worry about her, she'll be fine!" The maid reassured him, "Itachi obviously drugged her, so she's just out for the count from that. All she needs is a good nights sleep."

"Yeah, I guess you're right.." Sasuke said sleepily, settling back into his pillows.

"Sleep well, Sasuke-sama" The maid said softly before switching off the light and closing the door.

Although still worried about Sakura, Sasuke managed to sleep through the night. He still didn't know what would happen now, and he certainly didn't know if he could face his brother. All he knew was that he had to be carefull, and he was not going to let anything else happen to Sakura.

The next morning, sunlight poured through Sasuke's bedroom widow, slicing onto Sakura's pillow across her face, waking her up.

She slowly opened her eyes and sat up in bed, her eyes still sleep fogged. She looked over to the bed next to her, where she expected so see Sasuke, but for some reason he wasn't there.

With a pang, she remembered what happened last night. Although she could only faintly remember, she still knew that Itachi had managed to take advantage of her. What if he had gone all the way, and actually raped her?! She couldn't for the life of her remember. She gasped at the realization, putting her head in her hands. How could she have been se stupid?! She walked right into Itachi's trap. She couldn't believe she thought he had changed, even after what he had been doing in the hospital.

Where was Sasuke? She needed to talk to him. She could understand that he would be angry at what had happened. She had to talk to him right now.

Running downstairs in Sasuke's clothes, her hair still a mess from bed, she ran into the kitchen. The maid was preparing breakfast for them.

"Oh! Sakura-san!" She said "Ohio! Would you like some breakfast?"

Sakura looked down at her feet for a second. "Ano, do you know what happened last night?" she said, almost embarassed.

The maid turned around to look at her and sighed sadly. "I'm afriad Itachi drugged you and tried to, you know, rape you."

"Oh god..." Sakura moaned, frowning and putting a hand up to her forehead.

"But, he didn't manage to."

"W-What?"

"After Sasuke came back, he sort of figured out what was happening. He came looking for you and stopped Itachi before he could go any further."

Sakura gasped. "H-He did?"

The maid nodded. "He seemed very worried about you. He also got up extra early today for some reason."

"I have to talk to him..." Sakura said quickly, "Please, do you know where he is?!"

"Umm, last I saw him he went out into the garden." The maid said, as Sakura tore out the back door and onto the patio. "Oh, but don't you want some breakfast?" She called out after her, although Sakura did not hear.

Sakura ran through the immense garden, filled with perfectly grown flowers of all kind and flawless lawns. "Sasuke!" She called out again and again, looking right and left, craning her neck over the garden to try and see him. Finally she found him, sitting in his wheelchair by the bench next to the pond.

Taking a deep breath, she walked over and sat down on the bench next to him.

"Hi..." She said quietly.

Looking over at Sasuke she realized he wasn't just sitting. In his lap there was a cat, which Sasuke was stroking, the cat purring heavily.

"Sasuke, I never knew you liked cats!" She exclaimed, looking at the purring cat in his lap.

Sasuke chuckled. "Well, It's not really my cat. It belongs to my neighbour. I love cats, it's just that Itachi would never let me get one."

There was a small silence between the two as they sat there. The cat saw a butterfly nearby and jumped off Sasuke's lap to chase it.

"Umm, Sasuke..." Sakura said , "What you did for me last night was...just..." Sakura now found herself lost for words. "I just want you to know I really really appreciate it. Nobody's ever been that caring for me before, so, Thankyou. I really appreciate it..."

Sasuke smiled. "Are you kidding? I would never let something like that happen to you..." He said. "And, I'm sorry about my brother...I, I just never knew he would go so far...I'm so sorry, I should never have left..."

"You?" Sakura interjected, sounding surprised. "I'm the one who should be apologizing! I was so careless! I'm so sorry, I understand completely if you're angry with me!"

"Sakura, I'm not angry..." Sasuke began.

"How could I be so stupid?" Sakura interrupted, "I mean, I walked right into your brother's trap...I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot..."

"Sakura..." Sasuke tried again.

"You have every right to be angry with me. I completely understand if you want a new nurse, or even if you never want to see me again and..."

Sakura was interrupted by Sasuke's lips on her own, one of his hands caressing the side of her face as it happened. Sakura was startled by the kiss, but slowly let herself melt into it, closing her eyes and returning the kiss. It felt so good to be finally kissing Sasuke after all this time, and his lips were so very soft and gentle. Sakura kissed him back just as desperately as he was kissing her, wrapping her arms around him.

After a few seconds they pulled apart with a light puckering noise as they did so. Sakura stared back at Sasuke wide-eyed, ecstatically happy, but still not quite believing what had just happened.

"Sakura, I'm _not _angry with you." He finally managed to say.

Sakura was lost for words. "S-Sasuke..." was all she could utter out.

"And you are an idiot, Sakura!" Sasuke said with a ligt laugh. "But I love the fact that you're an idiot! I love how you're always smiling wherever you go, and how you believed in me right from the beginning. And, I love how you wear matching bunny pyjamas, and how you inexplicably have pink hair! I love _you, _Sakura, I always have, ever since you took care of me in the hospital..."

Sakura simply kept staring back into his eyes, a small smile spreading over her face. She reached out with her right hand and stroked the side of his face.

"Oh, Sasuke, I love you too..." She said softly, then leaned forward pulling him into another kiss. Sakura brought her arms around his neck, pulling him in even deeper. Suddenly, she felt Sasuke's foot hit gently against her shin. She came out of the kiss briefly.

"Ow, Sasuke, don't kick me!" She said with a small laugh.

"Gomen..." Sasuke said. It was only then that both of them realized what had happened.

"S-Sasuke! Y-You can move your legs!!" Sakura burst out, standing up, her eyes wide.

Sasuke gasped, and placing his hands on the arm rests he lifted himself out of the wheelchair and onto his feet. He attempted to to take a step forward, but failed, tripping over his own feet and falling into Sakura who caught him in her arms.

"I-I can't believe it! The antidote, it worked! I guess you were all I really needed to make me happy after all!" Sasuke smiled up at Sakura. "And it's all thanks to you, Sakura. You saved me - After all this time I can finally walk again, thanks to you!" Sasuke's eyes were brimming with tears of happiness.

Sakura laughed. "Although it looks like you've forgotten how to walk and will need some practise first!"

Sasuke looked deep into Sakura's jade green eyes again. "I love you, so much..." He said.

Sakura's response was to pull him into another deep, passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around him. Sasuke frowned slightly into the kiss, slowly flicking his tongue into her mouth and exploring her cavern. He rubbed up and down her back with one hand, the other stroking through her soft pink hair. Sakura's arms fell around Sasuke's waist, one of her hands coming to rest at his butt, earning a muffled laugh from Sasuke. The two continued kissing eachother, enjoying the moment, wishing it would last forever.

Finally out of his wheelchair, finally able to walk again, finally with Sakura, Sasuke was completely happy. This was the girl of his dreams, and here she was, this precious little cherry blossom in his arms, and she was kissing him.

From the bedroom window that looked on into the garden, Itachi watched the two wrapping themselves around eachother. He smiled down.

_Finally..._Was all he thought.

THE END!

-- -- -- --

**Hehe, well that's it! That's the end of my fic! I hope you liked it!**

**And I just threw that thing with Itachi in at the end, because, well, I don't like to make him COMPLETELY bad, so I'd ike to think that he's atleast happy that Sasuke can walk again, or that Sasuke and Sakura are finally together, and that after what he did he's atleast changed his ways a little bit.**

**And yes, the movie shutter is amazing! A little scary, but if you like horror movies you'll love it. I don't like scary movies much, but i still loved it anyway because i just cover my eyes in all the scary parts.**** If you like anime aswell, (which I know you do because youre reading this haha) Then you'll like it even more because it's set in Tokyo!**

**Well, I do hope you liked this fanfic, and I want to thank every one of you who has been reading and reviewing! Thankyou so much!**

**Now, how about a review?! XD**


End file.
